Things Have Changed
by gazy
Summary: Hermione finally meets the Head Boy and she regrets it! He wants to make truce with her, and she accepts. Hermione doesn't yet know what she's got herself into. How can she concentrate on her NEWTS and this!
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News  
  
Hermione is your typical girl: follows trends, keeps up with school, and has her moments. Hermione is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and counts down every day until she can go to and see Ron and Harry again.  
  
She looks into the mirror every morning, only to see her beautiful face covered in bruises and scratches from her father. Things have changed. Hermione lives with her father, because her mother is temporarily on a 6- month audit for work. Here dad has become depressed and is drinking, so he takes out the pain on Hermione. She can't fight him off with out receiving more injuries. Just last night, her father had slit her wrists with a serrated knife. She wore bandages around it, and took pain killers every 4 hours.  
  
Trying to find a way to cover up the bruises, Hermione saw the reflection of a barn owl in the mirror. Her Hogwarts list of supplies had arrives. She ran to the window, and let the owl fly around. It dropped the parcel into her hands, and it was extremely heavier than usual. She thought and she ripped it open.  
  
It told her to get 10 new books, robes (if needed) and new dress robes. She figured she would have to get this stuff and then go to her appartating test she booked for tomorrow. She could go today and stay at the Leaky Cauldron over night.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice bellowed up to her room, "Come here and make breakfast. You know the consequences if you-" "Coming!" she said trying to sound normal. Her father always punished her if she didn't have things done on the exact minute he wanted. She decided to finish reading the rest of the letter after breakfast and hurried down stairs, trying not to wince at the pain in her legs. They had cuts and scrapes from when he pushed her down the stairs a week ago. She made breakfast, and was I minute late getting it on the table. She placed the plate in front of her father, and felt a tight squeeze around her biceps. She moaned under her breath. "You're late," her father said. "Go up to your room, and I will deal with you after my meal," he let go and Hermione clenched where he releases his fist from, and hurried up to her room. She saw the Hogwarts letter on her bed, and decided to finish reading it. She tried to get the letter out, but it was stuck. She turned it upside down and something heavy fell into the palm of her hand. A Head Girl Badge. She admired it for about 5 minutes, when she heard footsteps thudding toward her room. She threw the letter under her bed, and pretended to be reading a book. Her father stormed in, and glared at her. She was bracing herself. 


	2. Her Only Chance

(A/N) Last bit of last chapter: Her father stormed in and glared at her. She was bracing herself.  
  
Chapter 2: Her Only Chance  
  
Hermione slowly lifted her head, until her eyes met his colourless blue ones. They were mad. She tried to look innocent and bewildered, but she knew he would see right through it.  
  
"Hmmmm...what will it be today? Smack, kick, slap or maybe whip and toss?" he was thinking very hard. Hermione stammered. "I think whip and toss should teach you to follow my rules!"  
  
At this, her father grabbed her by the hair and threw her against her bookshelf. Her lip began to bleed, and tears rolled down her bruised skin. He reached into her drawer and took out her leather belt. He slowly ran his fingers across it, before whipping her repetitively, until he felt she endured it thoroughly. He threw the belt at her, and left her there to bleed and cry. He walked away, most likely to get a beer.  
  
Hermione tried to get up from next to the bookshelf, but couldn't bring herself to doing it. She was sore. She stayed there for hours and hours, until the pain seemed to knock her right out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up, and it was well past lunch time. Her father had gone to work. She knew this would be her only chance to leave. Now or never. She got up, wincing at the pain, but managed to contain herself. She put all her clothes in her suitcase, grabbed her Hogwarts letter, and packed her books, wand and robes. She hurried downstairs with her wand in her hand, and flew out the door. She found about a hundred dollars she stoll from her father, and about 20 galleons. That would be enough. She ran to the curb, and waved her wand out into the street. She heard a boom, and squealing, as she was now face to face with the 'Knight Bus". Stan was about to make his introduction, when Hermione said Diagon Alley and a hot chocolate. She handed him the money, and got in. She sat down at one of the tables, and found a hot chocolate there. She began to sip it, but it burned her cut lips. She dared drink any more.  
  
"Diagon Alley, eh?" Stan asked? Hermione nodded. They didn't talk until she got off about 10 minutes later. She thanked them, and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. She found the Innkeeper, and booked room 13. She walked upstairs, following him, trying to look normal. She never felt so much pain in her life! When he opened the door, she flung herself onto the bed, preparing to but her supplies. But first, she bought a meal, because she hadn't eaten all day.  
  
Hermione was strolling Diagon Alley, and went to Gringotts to exchange her money. She now had enough money to buy her stuff. She went to Madam Malkon's, to but new robes, and try on new dress robes. She bought a nice Christmas tree green one, and discovered they had a wand pocket inside. SWEET! Next, she walked into the book shop. She went to the back, and found her books. She saw a beautiful gold-trimmed book with another boy looking at it. She followed its vibes. As she approached it, the boy turned around, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	3. The Head Boy and The Train Ride

Chapter 3: The Head Boy and The Train Ride  
  
Hermione's eyes met his cold, gray ones. She felt chills down her spine that made her shiver all over. Draco noticed this.  
  
"Scared, mudblood?" Malfoy remarked.  
  
"Of what, Malfoy?" snapped Hermione. "You? You must be joking!"  
  
"No. I'm Head Boy this year, and I can pick on you all I want," Malfoy smirked. Hermione, meanwhile, was in shock! He couldn't be Head Boy! She was Head Girl! That would mean they have to share a common room together, and do stuff together, and be friends?  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I happen to be Head Girl, so you wouldn't dare pick on me, because I can make you go in circles around me. You will be down on one knee and begging me for mercy. You should be the one who is scared!" Hermione's face was going a bit red, so she turned away. If Malfoy saw her, she would be given away. As she did, her hair landed on one shoulder, exposing her scratched neck.  
  
"What's that?" Malfoy pointed at the scratch.  
  
"Uuuummmm...nothing.." Hermione flung her bushy brown hair back to its original positioning. "I banged myself, that's all," Hermione knew Malfoy wouldn't believe her, but it was worth a shot. He picked up the gold- trimmed book, paid for it, and walked away, leaving Hermione standing alone and forgotten. "Damn! I didn't even get the book!"  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione was on the train to Hogwarts. She went to the Head Boy/Girl compartment, and found Malfoy sitting there. He eyed her suspiciously, but continued on looking through the window. Hermione sat down, and an owl came to the window. Malfoy was next to the window but ignored the owl. Hermione cursed and let the owl fly in. She read the parcel it was bearing.  
  
"Dear Head Boy and Girl,  
  
As soon as you get to Hogwarts, please bring all your belongs with you, and head straight for my office. I will meet you and explain your duties.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonnagal."  
  
When Hermione finished, she threw the letter at Malfoy and told him to keep it, so he wouldn't have a problem remembering. She then walked out of the compartment in search of Harry and Ron. They were in the last compartment as usual and looking the same as ever.  
  
"Hermione!" they ran and hugged her, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine. How about you?" she replied in a boring tone. They launched into this long story at the same time, and Hermione smiled and nodded. She was concentrating on the beatings she had. If they ever found out, she would be screwed! To bring her mind of all this, Harry asked her if she wanted something off the trolley. Thinking of food made her sick so she replied with a simple no, and went to the washroom.  
  
She opened the bathroom door and walked in. It was a little tiny, but she managed. She looked in the mirror, and examined herself. Her face was slightly bruised, and her body was worse. She took off her sweater, and looked at her back. It was bumped and scraped. Just as tears rolled down her neck, the door opened. Harry stood there with a vex grin on his mask. Hermione just stood there. 


	4. Not Anymore

Chapter 4: Not Anymore  
  
"Hermione, what is that on your back?" Harry stepped closer.  
  
"Nothing!" she drew her sweater down until it was at her waist once more. Her came even closer, "Move, please."  
  
"Hermione, I know someone has been hitting you. Is it your mom or dad?" Harry urged her to say something.  
  
"Just go away! It's none of your concern what-" she was cut off.  
  
"IT IS MY CONCERN! I AM ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Harry bellowed, and footsteps were heard coming towards them.  
  
"If you were my friend," she lowered her voice, "you would stay out of this. I thought you were my friend? Not anymore." Hermione stormed out, and bumped into Draco Malfoy. He glared as usual, but it was a different glare. She kept walking.  
  
Hermione didn't return to the compartment with Harry and Ron. Instead, she went to where Lavender and her gang of girls were. She pretended she couldn't find Harry and Ron, so they wouldn't think she wasn't using them or something. They were still upset that she called Professor Trelawney an old fraud in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Parvati Patil called, "The rumors say that you and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks, Parvati!" the girls chatted for quite some time, until a first year pointed at Hogwarts.  
  
"Look! That must be it, Tim!" the first year joyfully cried.  
  
"Well, I've got to go and get my things, because Professor McGonnagal needs to see Draco and I," she said promptly. She hurried out of the compartment, and went to get her things from the Head's one. She waited next to the train door, ready to get off first. 


	5. For The Record

(AN) hey hey!! I hope u guys like this chappie better than the other ones..i worked hard!! well..sorta. thx 2 all ma new reviewers:  
  
ronhpgirlkittykat- ur name is quite a mouthful!! dun worry.I wont be deleting it.now that I no sum ppl actually like it.  
  
Emma Knight- im glad ur not mad or ne thing. I appreciate it..and.most ppl do like my other fanfic better. this one I spent so little time on cause I didn't no how to write it properly. but now I do so I hope this one is better!  
  
Vaporwatergirl- thx for the review. im glad u like it and I hope u keep on readin  
  
dragon_princess- thx to u too! im glad u found time to read it and I hope u enjoy this chappie. I like it.  
  
Serena- ur really cool.keep readin!  
  
Speedstergal- I no ma punctuation is bad in the beginning, I didn't write the chappie dowon b4 I updated so it wasn't good.however..i did with this one so I hope it makes a dif!  
  
Mary- keep readin!  
  
psychonite- I like ur storee.so im glad u like mine. I hope we can become sorta internet friends cause u seem really cool.  
  
now.onto the storee!  
  
Chapter 5: For the Record  
  
The students filled the Great Hall with laughter, discussion and welcoming. The ceiling displayed a radiant sun with occasional clouds, to represent the sky outside.  
  
Hermione was the only student who wasn't noticing the laughter, ceiling or anyone around her. She was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the feast to begin. She glanced to where Harry and Ron were sitting. They looked at her once in a while, but immediately turned away when they saw her.  
  
The Sorting ended, and Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"I would like to inform the first years, as well as remind the older students, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has a list of our many rules outside his office, if anyone would care to check.  
"On a happier note, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am sure he will give you a full introduction tomorrow. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore sat down and the tables were filled with food.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the side of the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione saw her coming and made room for her to sit.  
  
'Hey, Hermione! Did you hear who the new Defense teacher is?" Ginny pointed her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, no," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well, take a look," Ginny urged. Hermione peered over her shoulder. A smile spread across her face before turning back to face Ginny.  
  
"It's Kingsley! Oh, wow, this will be a really fun year," Hermione stated. Ginny nodded in agreement, "Although, he probably lost his job at the Ministry."  
  
"Well, Kingsley was supposed to be searching for Sirius, but now that he's dead, what else is there for him to do? Besides, Dumbledore is pretty persuasive," inquired Ginny. The two friends began to discuss their summer as well as eat their delicious meal. They ate sweet potatoes, pork, chicken, carrots, lima beans, tortiére and much more. Finally, the golden plated transformed, and they were filled with dessert.  
  
The tables carried chocolate éclairs, ice cream, cake, pumpkin pie, custard and pudding. By the time the meal was over, students left the Great Hall clutching their stomaches.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were exiting the Great Hall when Hermione felt a strong hand upon her shoulder. She turned around to face Dumbledore. She smiled in relief.  
  
"I would like a word with you, Miss. Granger," he said.  
  
"Okay. See you around, Ginny!" Hermione waved goodbye and followed Dumbledore up a flight of stairs. Malfoy was waiting outside a portrait of Devlin Whitehorn.  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore began, "you two will be sharing this common room for the entire year. You will be doing many things together, so why not start by sharing a common room?" Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione let out a soft scream.  
  
"Professor, what other things will we be doing together?" Draco questioned nervously.  
  
"Well, monitoring the halls, escorting first years to class, attending balls-"  
  
"What was that last one?" Hermione interrupted.  
"Attending balls," he repeated, "The seventh year students always attend a ball or two throughout their last year. Younger students attend if they are invited by a seventh year student."  
  
"Do we have to.um.go together?" Draco's voice cracked.  
  
"Well of course! Now, you two should probably be getting to bed. Your password is 'Pepper Imps'". The portrait swung open and the three of them stepped inside.  
  
The room was decorated with an assortment of colours. The walls were painted a deep blue that had glitter around the brim. The ceiling reflected both night and day, and seemed to extend to the sky. A couple of steps down there was a living area with several comfortable couches coloured red, green, gold and silver. Around the walls were bookshelves and desks for homework, and large windows with silky curtains. The room had at least 100 pictures of previous Head couples and many famous witches and wizards. There was also a stone fireplace that was lit, giving off a romantic glow.  
  
"Now, the door to your left leads to the Gryffindor common room, and to your right, the Slytherin one. Your dormitories are upstairs along with the bathrooms. I hope you find this place comfortable," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, "goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I will see you tomorrow," he turned around and walked out of the portrait. It closed behind him leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
Draco sprawled onto one of the green couches and relaxed. Hermione was looking at the different pictures around the room.  
  
"It's so nice here," Hermione sat down on the couch next to Draco.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Look, Mudblood, we need to agree on some rules," began Draco.  
  
"For the record, how about you don't call me Mudblood anymore? Why don't we go on a first name basis. We need to appear civilized towards each other to make a good impression," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I can agree to that if you agree not to rub your filth on me," Draco snapped.  
  
"But isn't that.fine," Hermione agreed, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
Hermione abandoned Draco and walked up the stairs to the door labeled, "Head Girl: Hermione Granger". She glowed with pride. Hermione stepped inside her personalized room. The room had red wallpaper with sparkly stars and a blue ceiling. There was a four-poster bed against one wall, that had a matching oak table next to it. Hermione changed into her nightgown and crawled into her warm bed.  
  
"This won't be easy working with Draco. If only he would understand what it's like to be me," Hermione thought out loud. Little did she know, that someone in the room next to her, was the thinking the same thing about her.  
  
(AN) I hope u liked it. I'll try and update more often. I wan no what u think cause this was the best chappie yet!  
  
gazyXOXO 


	6. All That Work For You

(AN) thank u to all ma reviewers!! u guys have really inspired me to write more to this fanfic when I thought it was crappie!!! well..keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating!  
  
Katie- I really like this draco and hermy pairing too!!  
  
natyslacks- I'm always glad to review ur storee. ur review makes me feel good cause I no u actually understood ma review. lolz..thx!!  
  
Mistress of the Red Kiwi- where did u get the name?? lolz..luv it. I will DEFIINETELY consider changing the rating.I didn't even realize it was set so low..lolz.  
  
Emma Knight- thx for writing an hp storee for me. I thought it was draco hermy. lolz..man do I feel DUMN!!! but fred and hermy.never thought that it could be true!  
  
recycled plot eater- HA HA HA HA!! I didn't even realize how GAY that statement wuz; "colourless blue eyes"??? cum on!! that has to be the gayest thing a person could write!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
ghypscee- thx for the review. I'm glad u liked it.  
  
Serena- thx for yet ANOTHER review. I really appreciate it. keep on readin!!  
  
Pheonix- I really appreciate u reviewing. makes me feel luved..sorta. lolz.thx!!  
  
Emma Victoria Arden- u again??!!! lolz..luv ya. I'm glad u like ma last chappie. I thought it was ma best chappie and I'm glad u agree. the tension was awesome eh?? lolz.thx  
  
wolfy 65- OMG!! ur back!!!! ya ya ya..glad u like it. I really missed u. u never review.well u do but I don't update often enough. lolz.hope u read this!!  
  
now..onto ma fanfic!!  
  
Chapter 6: All That Work For You  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She gazed out the window in her room, but quickly shaded her eyes with her hands, trying to repel the beaming sun.  
  
"It must be fairly early," Hermione said to herself, "I'll just get ready for today's classes and then head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast."  
  
Hermione changed into jeans and a tank top, then wrapped herself in her black robes. She opened the door leading to her gorgeous bathroom, and couldn't help but gasp.  
  
The bathroom had marble flooring, sink, walls, bathtub and shower. The toilet was the only thing that wasn't marble, but instead was white. The bathtub had several taps like the prefect washroom, and was just as big. The shower was close by, but wasn't quite as fancy. Sunlight was streaming through the one small window, setting off an orange glow from the marble decoration.  
  
Nice. Hermione thought while brushing her teeth. A girl could get used to this.  
  
*  
  
The Great Hall was packed with tired students. Hermione was stifling a yawn as she entered. She spotted Ron and Harry sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, so she dragged herself to the other end where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said while eating some bacon and eggs, 'Had a nice sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. How about you?" Hermione responded, helping herself to some buttered toast.  
  
"Not bad, I guess," Ginny said, "I was looking forward to the Dark Arts class today, so it took me a while to fall asleep."  
  
"Speaking of classes, here's McGonagall with our timetables. Hermione observed, "Good morning, Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Good morning Miss. Granger. I never did get to congratulate you on making Head Girl. Good job!" Hermione beamed and took her timetable from the Professor. She began to scan over classes.  
  
"Wow! I've got Defense this morning.first period!" Ginny bloated.  
  
"Lucky, I don't have it until tomorrow. You'll have to tell me all about it," Hermione sighed, "Oh no! I've got double Potions first."  
  
"Ouch! It's your NEWT year, and you're going to have a lot of work. Potions must be super hard. I don't know how Percy ever did it. But then again, he was Head Boy so he had a badge that made him smart-"  
  
"My badge!" Hermione panicked, "It's in my dormitory. I'd better get it. See you later Ginny," Hermione shoved some bacon in her mouth then grabbed her timetable before sprinting out of the Hall.  
  
"Hermione!" someone called after her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see both Harry and Ron chasing after her. She decided to ignore their calling and continue to run to her common room.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron yelled again.  
  
She felt Ron's firm grip on her arm and winced. He had squeezed one of her healing bruises. Although all her injuries were almost completely faded, her flesh was still tender.  
  
"Ouch! You dolt, let go!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Harry stepped in, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Your-" Ron began.  
  
"Life?" she finished for him, "My life, my concerns, and my family?"  
  
"Well-" Ron tried again.  
  
"No! I told Harry this already. If you guys were my friends, you would stay out of it! Obviously, you neglected to follow simple instruction (like it surprises me) so I don't think I want to be around you anymore. I'd rather talk to Malfoy than you two nosey prats!" she blurted out.  
  
"I thought we were on a first name basis Hermione," Draco Malfoy drawled, "Would you really want to talk to me instead of your.friends?" Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, sniggered stupidly.  
  
"Look, Draco. For one thing, these two aren't my friends, and I was only trying to say that I would-"  
  
"I don't need a lecture from someone like you thanks, "Draco sneered, "Come on guys, my lungs are filling with dirt. Let's go."  
  
"Why I outta." Ron made violent gestures in the air.  
  
"Hermione, since when are you on a first name basis with Malfoy?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Since when are you my friend?" Hermione replied coolly.  
  
She quickly traced her steps to the Head common room to retrieve her badge. She picked it up and read it:: Head Girl.  
  
"All that work and chaos for you," Hermione whispered, "I hope you're with that."  
  
(AN) so..what do ya think??? just submit a review and let me no!! I tried to make it good.was it???  
  
gazyXOXO 


End file.
